1. Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to measuring manufactured objects, and particularly to a computing device and method for determining ricochet vectors of a probe of a coordinate measuring machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Coordinate measuring machines (CMMs) are widely used in industry to measure manufactured objects (e.g., metal castings). A CMM includes a probe used to contact with surfaces of the manufactured object, to obtain coordinates of the surfaces of the manufactured object. When the CMM performs automatic measurement of the manufactured object, contact points of the manufactured object are determined according to ricochet vectors of the probe. The ricochet vectors indicate directions in which the probe moves towards or away from the manufactured object. If the ricochet vectors are found to be incorrect, the contact points of the manufactured object may be inaccurate, so that measurement results of the manufactured objects may be unreliable.